Savior of Darkness
by DarkDragonGuardian
Summary: Yugi use to live alone. After the new transfered student in his class, many things happened. He becomes the last hope of Darkness and could he be in love? Can a vampire love? Yaoi couples: YxY BxR MxM SxJ Anzu bashing too!
1. Darkness

**FlameRider:** Hiya readers! I'm new at this but I hope you all will enjoy it. DarkDragonGuardian, if you would take it away.

**DarkDragonGuardian:** FlameRider does NOT own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any other stuff.

**FlameRider:** I don't know why we ALWAYS have to say this. Anyways ENJOY!!!

**Savior of Darkness**

Chapter 1 Darkness

It was a dark, cold, and damp night. Silence was heard throughout the city of Domino. Not a thing was awake, even the wind laid still. Everything was asleep, all except for a young soul.

A young boy with a tri-colored, star-shaped hair walked down the dark streets of the city. All the street lights flickered off and only the moon's light pierced through the darkness. Even his light foot steps echoed throughout the dead silence.

The young boy, Yugi, walked down street after street. Unaware of what fate would befall upon him. With every corner he turned his heart would leap. He was afraid, afraid of the dark. And yet it intrigued him.

The night was peaceful and calm as he walked down the quiet street. He looked up as the tall buildings tower over the small boy, but the moon and stars were still visible. The boy paused to admire the night while he looked back of the memories of happiness, sorrow, and pain. A tear escaped his eyes but he quickly wiped it away and continued walking.

As he walked he noticed a rather big building ahead of him. It was just an ordinary building but to Yugi there was something more. Something suddenly disturbed the peaceful night air. The air blew a gusty wind as Yugi stood there waiting for something to happen.

And it did.

The building's doors slammed open as a shadowy figure panicked out from the building. It wasn't vivid but Yugi could tell that the outline of the figure was an older teenage female. The female looked distressed as she fell on the floor and seem to stare in fear. Yugi watched from the distance as another dark figure loomed from the building but in a cape that wrapped around the figure.

The dark figure seen to glide as it approached the female figure. She looked desperate and screamed as the figure got closer and closer.

The screaming stopped.

The black figure suddenly engulfed the female under its cape. Yugi stood there paralyzed on the spot. He couldn't move nor speak as the figure parted from the victim.

The female collapsed and slowly vanished as she turned to dust. The cold wind blew the dust towards Yugi as he shields his eyes with his arms.

As Yugi looked up when the wind subsided, a pair of deadly, red glowing set of eyes was glaring at him. Yugi stood completely still as his entire body was struck with fear and uncertainty.

Yugi blinked but the shadow was right in front of him the moment he blinked again. He whimpered as he thought of the same fate the woman had. He was right.

The cape was wrapped around him. As he looked up, the figure seems to hesitate. The glowing red eyes were laid upon his. Yugi wondered why it paused.

Suddenly, a gun shot was heard and the figure quickly pulled away. It turned around and hissed as another figure appeared but on top of the roof of the building. The figure was carrying a rifle which was still smoking after its fire.

Before Yugi could do anything else, the dark figure released him and swiftly disappears within the shadows. Yugi watched as the last bit of the cape vanished into the darkness. When he looked up, the figure on the roof disappeared as well.

Silence filled the air once more.

**FlameRider:** So! How was it? It was all description and no dialogue (very boring). There will be lots of dialogue on the next chapter (YAY!). I won't be updating much these 2 weeks though (maybe). Stupid exams. But I WILL get to it (eventually).

**DarkDragonGuardian:** Please R&R…T.T

**FlameRider: **YES PLEASE!!! I NEED to know if you guys like it. Tell me what's wrong or what's what. FLAME for all I care at least I know you read it. FLAME, FLAME I live by the flame, do you now know WHY I chose FLAMERider as my name!?!?!? crazy


	2. A Familiar Face

**FlameRider:** I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry to have waited everyone for like…3…no 4….I think…MONTHS for this story to come out! x I VERY VERY VERY SORRY! So let me shut up and begin this Long-Not-Updated story…..!

_**Savior of Darkness**_

**_Chapter 2 A Familiar Face_**

The sun began to ride as dawn had finally come. The crisp, cold morning wind awaked the rustling trees. One by one every living thing awoke from its peaceful slumber. All oblivious of the eventful night.

Yugi yawned as he walked to school in his clean, blue uniform. It had been quite a night for Yugi as he had trouble sleeping. Most of the night he kept recalling the event over and over in his mind but he couldn't stop remembering. Especially the mysterious, dark figure.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong!_

The school bells rang. Yugi finally arrived and noticed he was very early. He yawned again and decided to sit down until school started.

"_Ugh. I'm so tired. I couldn't sleep at all last night."_ Yugi thought tiredly as he rubbed his half-closed eyes.

The school was completely silent. Yugi was the only person who had arrived. His thoughts wondered around him about last night. About what happened. About the shadowy figure.

It took Yugi awhile to realize he was not alone.

"Excuse me…" a steady voice suddenly snapped Yugi from his day-dream.

Yugi, in a bit of a shock, looked up. As if anything can get any weirder in his life, he thought he was hallucinating. The person who caught his attention looked exactly like him. Black, star-shaped hair with red trims and golden, zigzag bangs. The difference was that this person had more golden, thunderbolt-like spikes on his head, seemed taller than him, and wore dark, black sunglasses (which made him look quite charismatic).

"Um…uh…er…yes?" Yugi tried to stay calm in his reply.

"I'm kind of lost. Could you show me where the school office is?" The person seem to smirk but asked in a polite manner.

"Oh, sure!" Yugi nervously stood up and started walking towards the school entrance followed by his almost-alike double. They opened the doors and entered. First, they went across the long hallway. Then, up a few stairs. Opened a few doors. Walked through another hallway. Went down a flight of stairs. And finally opened a door that led to another hallway.

"_Uh-oh. I know I was here before. I can't concentrate if I get nervous. HMM! Now I forgot where the school office is!" _Yugi grew mentally frustrated.

"Here it is. Arigato." Yugi turned around as he heard the look-alike's thankful tone and stared blankly at him. The double smirked again as he entered the office door. Yugi stood there dumbfounded as the office door closed with a light click.

"…What just happened?" Yugi finally spoke.

**School Yard**

"Yo, Ryou!" a happy, cheerful voice was heard shouting through the high-level of noise of talking students.

"Good morning, Jounochi!" The white-haired, amber-brown eyed boy, Ryou, greeted his blond headed, brown eyed, tough looking friend, Jounochi.

"Eh, where's Yugi?" Jounochi look around.

"I have no clue. He's usually here by this time and school is going to begin soon." Ryou looked at the clock tower nearing to their designated time for their classes to begin.

The entrance doors slowly opened. Jounochi and Ryou notices as the young, star-shaped haired boy carefully walks into the school yard dazed.

"Mornin', Yugi!" The blond waved frantically at his daze-looking friend. Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and greets Jounochi and Ryou as he sprints towards them with a delighted smile.

"So, what were you doing _in _school so early?" Ryou curiously asked.

"Uh, well, nothing really. Someone just asked where the school office was so I showed him where it was." Yugi explained.

"Who was it? Do you know?" Jounochi asked with a curious look.

"Oh! Do you know what the strangest thing was? That person look-"Yugi began.

"Hey, mornin' guys! What's up?" a brown, arrow-headed boy interrupted.

"Oh, good morning, Honda." Ryou smiled and waved.

"Um…hmm…have you seen Anzu around?" Honda looked all over the yard with his hand over his eyes as if shielding himself from the sun.

"Yes. She's over there." Ryou pointed to a group of chattering girls. One of the girls, standing in the middle, wore a pink uniform dress and a neatly done, blue bow tie tied on the collar, she had short, brunette hair, and had blue eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Eh…no reason. I just thought she might hangout with us today." Honda scratched the back of his head out of disappointment.

A small frown formed on Yugi's face. Anzu Mazaki, a beautiful 15 year old teen, With short, brunette hair and eyes like the sea, she use to be Yugi's closest friend. That is until she became popular. Now they barely hangout anymore like they use to. Yugi has known her for a long time now and he cares deeply for her like a brother would for his sister.

Yugi sighed sadly as he looked away from the group. Jounochi, who noticed, felt sympathy for his dear friend. He didn't know what to say because he was afraid to say the wrong things that might sadden his little friend more. He put an arm around the young one's petit neck.

"Aaah, Yugi. It'll be okay." Jounochi said. Yugi nodded but the frown was still noticeable.

"Yeah, Yugi, cheer up. I know! Did you guys know we're going to have a new transferred student in our class? They say the student was from Egypt. Interesting huh?" Their reliable Ryou informed.

"Wow! Really? All the way from Egypt? Here in Japan? In our school?" Yugi's quick change of personality to interest questioned.

"Now dat's the Yugi I know!" Jounochi noogied Yugi's tri-colored hair.

Yugi laughed. To him, a new student meant a new friend. Yugi was so excited; he couldn't wait for school to start. You could say that making friend is his number one hobby, next to playing games, he was always ecstatic in finding someone new.

"I can't wait!"

_RIiiiiiiNG! _

The first bell rang, signaling for all students to be in their classrooms.

Yugi sat in his desk as his friend surrounded him in a circular form. They began to talk about the new transferred student wondering what he, or she, might look like and if the new student was friendly or not. Soon the room was filled with chattering students.

_RIiiiiiiNG!_

Class was about to begin. Everyone took their seats whispering to each other as a black haired, mid-age man entered the classroom.

"Good morning class." Their teacher greeted with a happy smile. "Good morning." The class replied.

"I have good news. We have a new transferred student today. He is from Egypt so please welcome him warmly." The teacher motioned the student in.

Yugi became excited and surprised. The student that came in was the same person earlier that was looking for the office. But his excitement disappeared.

Earlier before the student seem nice and polite. The feeling around him felt neutral and the way he looked was mysterious and sly-like. But now Yugi shivered as he felt the sudden change in the air as the student came in. Cold, dark, terror. All ominous feelings were emitting from the puzzling student.

"_I can't put my finger on but this feeling seems…familiar to me some how." _Yugi mused.

"His name is Yami and he came all the way from Egypt. We hope you'll have a good year here at our school." The teacher introduced, completely oblivious from the sudden dark change in the air. "Now where should I put you…" The teacher whispered to himself. "Ah ha! Behind Yugi. Please stand, Yugi Mutou." He asked aloud.

"M-me! Uhh…" Yugi slowly stood from his seat. He was afraid to make eye contact with the puzzling new student, Yami, so he stared at the floor as he stood. Then he quickly sat back down.

Yami coolly walked over towards his designated seat behind the young boy. He stopped for an instant as he passed Yugi. Yugi looked up. The two stared at each other for what seemed like a long time to Yugi. Then, he smirked and took his seat.

"_...Yami huh? Well, the name suits him well…" _Yugi mused nervously.

"Okay class, please turn to page 365…"

**After school**

"GAH! It's been only a day and now he's mister popularity?" Jounochi stomped his foot

"Maybe it's the looks. I mean he does seem mysterious with those sunglasses on." Ryou pointed out.

"Not you too!" Jounochi exclaimed.

"What? You like his glasses too?" Ryou asked in a silly manner.

"What? No way! It's just that I can't stand those popular girls always flirtin' with those kind of guys who are cool, quiet, and mysterious." Jounochi glared at the crowd of girls seeming to fuss around with the new student who doesn't seem to care.

"Ooo, someone is jealous." Ryou tried to hold back a laugh.

"RYOU!" Jounochi shot back.

"Hmm…well you seem very quiet , Yugi." Ryou noticed, but Yugi didn't reply.

"Hello? Earth ta Yugi, do ya copy? Ova." Jounochi called to his silent friend.

"…Huh? Wha? What's wrong?" Yugi felt shaken up as he said this.

"Were ya spacin' out?" Jounochi asked; Yugi nodded slightly, shrugged and sighed.

"What's on your mind?" Ryou sat next to Yugi.

"Nothing much." He glanced at the crowd, Anzu was there as well. "I was just wondering about the new student, Yami." Yugi sighed once more. "Something about him seems…strange."

"Yah. When he first came in, I felt a chill in the classroom. I'm still feelin' it every time I look at him. Yikes." Jounochi shuddered looking towards the direction where the new student was. The crowd of girls suddenly became bigger as well as the noise level. "Girls…" Jounochi snorted.

"I felt the same way but it was more like a cool feeling." Ryou smiled.

"_Should I tell them about last night?" _Yugi questioned himself. "Umm…guys-"he began.

"So! Where are you gonna sleep tonight?" Jounochi interrupted.

"Umm…well…" Yugi looked at Ryou. Ryou gave a friendly nod. He was happy to have Yugi over especially since he lived alone for a long time in an apartment when he first came into Japan. It was also good for Yugi too since his grandpa past away recently. Even though he could stay at his game shop, Yugi was scared living all by himself. But he still maintains the store after school.

Suddenly, a loud growl was heard. Yugi and Ryou looked around confused by the sound and where it was coming from.

"Oops. Heh. Dat was my stomach." Jounochi scratched his head out of embarrassment. Yugi and Ryou laughed. "Wha? I can't help it if I get really hungry. Ima growin' boy." Jounochi grinned.

"Then let's go to Burger World then." Ryou suggested.

"You guys go ahead. I have to go check the shop for a while." Yugi waved his hand in a good-bye manner.

"Alright, see ya, Yugi!" Jounochi winked.

"I'll see you tonight." Ryou reminded.

"Bye!" and with that, Yugi happily headed towards the direction of the Kame Game Shop.

**Kame Game Shop**

The sky was bright blue as Yugi left for the store. By the time he got there, the blue sky had turned slightly dark blue as the sun began to descend from above the skies.

Yugi had just arrived as he unlocked the door to the shop. He stayed there for two hours or so as he took care of the store and managed to finish his homework. After that, he decided to close the shop and head for Ryou's place.

By then the sky had already turned dark blue. The setting sun had over colored some of the dark blue shade with a tint of orange-red. The mixed color also made the sky a dark, light purple shade as well, making the sky seem like a painting made real.

Yugi with his stuff all packed up and ready for the night, locked the store and headed to his friend's place. He began to walk but was suddenly stopped by a rustling sound coming from the trees.

He looked behind him and seem to wait. At that instant, something plopped right in front of him. Yugi, too shocked to say anything, just stood there stun. The thing seem to stand up right and looked at him. Yugi, wanting to scream out of surprise, still stood still. He finally reacted and spoke in a calm, nervous, frighten voice.

"…YAMI!..." Yami smirked to the young one's response. Yugi, back to his senses, finally spoke, "Umm…what are you doing here?" Yami still had his black shades on; Yugi couldn't tell at all if he was looking at him or something else. "I don't really know. I got tired of the people there at school. Some of them even followed me so I concealed myself among the trees until they gave up. Heh, a surprise it was that you lived here." He explained in a deep, cool, voice, "Where are you off to?" he added. "I'm going to my friend's house now for the night." Yugi said happily.

"Why not at your own place?"

"Because…he invited me." Yugi tried to avoid the fact that he was alone now. Yami wasn't quite convinced but nodded anyway.

"…How about I take you out somewhere before you go?" Yami proposed. Yugi began to protest but he interrupted, "Don't worry, it's my way of saying Thank-You for leading me to the office. Not to mention a tour of the whole school." Yami recalled of the shy, nervous boy. "Umm…sure…how about Burger World?" Yugi suggested. "Anywhere." Yami smiled.

Yugi noticed the smile. He smiled back and they walked to the restaurant. It was strange, earlier that Yami, the new student, seem to be neutral, then all of a sudden cold and serious, and now…nice and warm. This student is quite a puzzle, and Yugi just loves solving puzzles.

This would be his biggest puzzle yet.

**FlameRider: **Yes, yes, YES! I'm FINALLY done with chapter 2 and after fer so long! I think this chap was a bit boring, but I hope it'll get more exciting! Summer's coming up so GOOD NEWS! I'll have MORE time on me stories. As soon as me dad buys me that laptop he promised! And I'm sorry to have taken so long. Graduation this June. And thank you fer all the reviews! I feel more encouraged now! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	3. Under Shades

**FlameRider:** ARGH! No fair, no fair, NO FAIR! I finally get a new laptop, but now I'm busy as a squirrel preparing for hibernation! I have VERY little time to myself!

**DarkDragonGuardian: **So? Start the chapter NOW while you STILL have free-time!

**FlameRider: **Alright, alright! I feel rushed! Grr…Ahhh…Hope it doesn't affect the story!

**DarkDragonGuardian:** (roll eyes)

_**Savior of Darkness**_

**_Chapter 3 Under Shades_**

"So, you live alone?" The new student asked.

The small boy, Yugi, nodded. It was early in the morning as Yugi and his new friend, Yami, both walked to school. The trees rustled as a light breeze passed through them. Yami began to think as the birds chirped and flew from tree to tree.

"I usually go to my friend's house to sleep but sometimes I still go to the shop and sleep there." Yugi spoke.

They had arrived at the Domino High School as the school bells rang. A few students had already arrived there either studying for their tests or just hanging out in a small group. Yami cautiously examined the school yard and sighed in relief.

Yugi happily waved as two familiar people ran up to them. The blond boy, Jounochi, and the silvered-white haired, Ryou, greeted them with their most friendly smiles. It had been two weeks since Yugi first introduced Yami to Jounochi and Ryou and they've already grew quite comfortable to their new friend.

The second sound of the bell rang throughout the yard as more and more students came in.

"Hmm…Hey, umm…Yami? Why do you still wear your sunglasses?" Ryou asked in an uncertain way.

"Oh, uh…well…" Yami began.

"Yeah. Do ya ever take em' off?" Jounochi pointed, "I mean, I dun 'tink wearing them ta school is allowed."

"Sunglasses are okay to wear at school. I don't think they banned sunglasses." Ryou clarified.

"Well the reason is-"Yami spoke.

"Oh, hi guys!" A known voice was heard.

"Anzu!" Yugi cheered and quickly walked up to her. She waved hello to him and walked towards Yami, Ryou, and Jounochi with Yugi following behind.

"Hmm…what suddenly brings you here?" Jounochi eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm just here to hangout with you guys, that's all." Anzu smiled. "Who's your new friend?" she added eyeing Yami.

"His name is Yami. He's new at school and transferred two weeks ago." Yugi answered with another big smile.

"My name is Anzu, Anzu Mazaki." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Anzu." Yami greeted in return. Yugi's big and happy smile grew small for a while but he quickly became optimistic again. The third bell rang, which signaled for every student to attend to their classes and begin the school day.

Anzu bid the group good-bye and left for her classes as did everyone else. Yugi happily skipped into school to go to his classes as well with Yami. The day has gotten better and he hopes it to stay that way. Besides, what _can_ go wrong?

* * *

The light soon became pitch black with darkness as the curved, silver orb rose into the endless sky. Sprinkles of lighted dots lighten the never-ending void as it shines throughout the shadows. The darkness was peaceful and the busy city fell into silence once more. Every being in the city fell under the spell of the darkness. All things except for those who dwell within the shadows at night. 

"Heh heh heh. Looks like the Ruler of the Shadows has finally hunted down what it has been searching and wanting for. And after all these years." Snickered the darkness.

"Yes. I have been searching for what I longed for. Endless journeys in search of what the Shadows have longed and craved. And finally, millennia after millennia, kill after kill, the thing that I have been seeking for has finally come after me. The Light of the Shadows."

"Ha ha ha!" Cried the Darkness.

"What is there to laugh at?"

"You may have finally found your Light, but how can you be sure it is _yours_?" the Darkness spoke.

"What nonsense are you talking about? I am sure of it this time."

"It maybe the Light but are you sure that it is meant for you? You could be the wrong Shadow for this Light." The Darkness stated.

"What are you saying? You as well may not be meant for this Light."

"Heh heh heh. That maybe so. But let us see who will claim the long sought out Light." The Darkness mocked.

"I will NOT let you or any harm come upon my Light!"

"Try and do so…" echoed the Darkness as it faded within the infinite abyss of blackness.

"…Our only hope of escape is by the chosen Light."

* * *

"Hi, Yami!" a delighted tone of voice was heard. 

"…Hi, Anzu." Yami greeted in return.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Anzu looked expectantly at Yami. A month or two has already past since Yami's transfer. And already Yami seem to hangout with Anzu more and more as days past.

"Not today. I'm busy with other things. Especially homework." Yami answered with his hands in his pocket and leaned against the school wall in a cool, lithe posture. A light pink blush seem to form around the Peach girl's cheeks as she looked into Yami's mysteriously shaded glasses.

"What's wrong?" he asked as the blush was noticeable.

Anzu shook her head. "I'm just wondering, for a while now, can you take off those sunglasses? I've been itching to know what you _really _look behind those shades." Her blush deepened.

"…Sorry, I can't. Umm…to be honest, I get shy taking them off in front of anyone." Yami confessed.

"Why?" Anzu grew disappointed.

"When I was young, something happened to my eyes. So I had to go under surgery. Afterwards, my eyes never looked the same. It made me look…different. And so, I wear something to cover my eyes whenever I go out." Yami explained, "I'm afraid of what people might think of me if they ever saw what were under these covers."

"It's okay, Yami. I'd never judge you negatively." Anzu gave a reassured smile.

"…Thank you, but…I don't feel quite ready to take them off yet. I've become…attached to them." Yami noticed the frown on the brunette's peachy face. "Don't worry…" he lifted Anzu's chin so he can see her face clearly. " I'll show you soon enough…when I'm ready." He smirked. Anzu's face lit up again.

As the two talked, from a far a pair of violet eyes had been spying on the two. Hearing every single word in there conversation. Yugi sighed as he slumped back on the bench he was sitting for a while now. He felt…disappointed. This time he let sadness take over. He was lonely. Now Anzu, his seem so-called good friend, has taken even Yami from him. But why did it bother him so much? Yugi sighed again and began to slip into his own world. Away from reality.

"Hi, Yugi!" a friendly voice startled Yugi as his shoulders shook violently in shock.

"Ryou? Umm…hi! Umm…what are you doing here?" Yugi sweatdropped

"I just happened to pass here and noticed _someone_ eavesdropping." Ryou slyly winked his eye. Yugi blushed in embarrassment.

"HA HA HA! BUSTED!" Jounochi came out of his hiding spot and laughed.

"Jounochi!" Yugi slapped his forehead.

"Ooo…Yugi…are you…jealous? Spying on your own friend." Jounochi teased.

"Jounochi!" Yugi shouted. Ryou smiled in amusement.

"Someone's got a Crush!" Jounochi wouldn't stop. Yugi pouted as his cheeks grew even redder.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Yugi yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Oh. So it wasn't Anzu you were looking at." Jounochi snickered. Yugi slapped his face as he realized what he had just said.

"Hee hee…it's okay, Yugi. It don't matter if ya like a _guy_." Jounochi smirked.

"Jounochi…" Yugi tiredly complained.

"Really, Yugi. It's okay. Besides, we already knew who you were looking at." Ryou smiled, "You just assured our suspicions, that's all." Yugi calmed down and let off a deep sigh of stress.

"What suspicions?" Yugi tensed up once more when he heard that familiar voice.

"Oh, hi Yami. What's up?" Ryou smiled and greeted.

"Nothing really. Anzu left, that's all." Yami responded. "What about you guys?"

"Well…" Ryou started.

"We were just leavein', _right_?" Jounochi mischievously grinned at Ryou.

"Right! Better get started on our homework. Have a lot to do tonight." Ryou winked at Jounochi. Yugi gave a Don't-Leave-Me-Here-Alone-With-Him look in a beseeching manner. Ryou and Jounochi pretended that they didn't notice the look and walked away grinning. Yugi silently swore to get them back for this and became tense when he remembered that he was all ALONE with Yami. Yugi hide his blush that formed out of tension.

"…So…" Yami coolly sat next to the uptight boy on the bench with his arm behind the backrest, "what suspicions?" he smirked.

"Umm…" Yugi tried to avoid facing him and look at his side opposite of Yami.

"I was, I mean we were wondering or rather suspicious on why you have sunglasses on all the time." Yugi hastily said and sighed in relief at the quick save.

"Hmm…why?" Yami continued asking.

Yugi's face became light red at the thought, "…because we really want to know why you always wear them. But now I know why you wear them it's because you got surgery on your eyes and…shoot!" Yugi slapped his face again. He carelessly blunted and is now certain that Yami knows that he had eavesdropped in their conversation earlier.

"…How did you know?"

"Umm…well…it's a…err…I know because…" Yugi tried to think up something to save himself from this mess. He turned around so he could face Yami but froze when he saw him.

"Yes?" Yami questioned with a smirk at the boy's reaction. Yami had taken off his glasses! Yugi couldn't feel his heart beat as he stared into rich color of beautiful dark crimson eyes. Never has he seen anyone with such eye color. It was most captivating.

Yugi drooled as he continued to gaze into deep red pools. Unable to break away from the eye contact. Yami chuckled in amusement. Yugi, after for what seem a long time, finally broke away from the trance and shook his head. His blush turned completely red and became utterly nervous.

"Ahh...! Well…will you look at the time! I really should go back to the shop and start on my homework. Like what Ryou said, we have a lot to do! Heh heh." Yugi spoke anxiously and left without saying good-bye; leaving the question unanswered.

Yami chuckled and smirked once more as he slid his shades back on.

**DarkDragonGuardian:** Wow, that was EXTREMELY short. Nice going. Couldn't you have made it LONGER!

**FlameRider: **GRR! I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! And, I JUST couldn't think of any more ideas fer this chapter. Grr! So frustrated! But at least I finished it and at the meantime, if I have free-time, I'll practice thinking of LONGER chapters by reading other Very-Long YGO story chaps. I'm happy! Oh and sorry for making this short and having for all you guys to wait for SO long. It'll hopefully get better as I go. Thanks fer reading!

**DarkDragonGuardian:** Yah! You better BE sorry!

**FlameRider:** GOOD NIGHT! (Beats DarkDragonGuardian up with a stick)


End file.
